Rédemption
by Joey Rae
Summary: VERSiON NARUTO D'ERREUR. Le pardon? Je ne le mérite pas. Je le sais, vous le savez, on le sait tous. Mais j'aimerai simplement que vous comprenez à quel point j'ai été con! J'ai tué mon amour. Pourquoi? Pour de l'argent mais surtout une fierté mal placé.


_**Rédemption**_

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment qu'un con ! Là, sérieux, j'ai déconné. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ?<strong>

**Il doit vraiment m'en vouloir. Je me dégoutte ... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'aime. Enfin … J'ai l'audace de prétendre l'aimer. Vraiment. Je m'en rend compte que maintenant et c'est trop tard.**

**Non, sérieusement, Naruto, t'es qu'un gros con !**

**Je lui avait dit que jamais je ne le lâcherais, qu'il n'y avait que lui.**

**Putain, j'ai mentis.**

**J'aimerais retourner en arrière, au temps, où, ses larmes n'ont pas eu ce goût si amère …**

**Il m'a quitté. Avait-il eu raison ? En avait-il le droit ?**

**Oui, c'était ma faute. Tout était de ma faute ! Si, je savais, moi même pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'ai déconné. Si, je pouvais lui expliquer, le revoir, lui dire que j'ai fait une erreur et surtout lui demander pardon. Oui, lui, je l'ai vraiment aimé. Mais je pense que j'avais trop peur pour lui avouer et surtout pour m'en rendre compte.**

**Je ne faisais que jouer, et maintenant je l'ai brisé. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un nom sur une liste. Je ne voulais pas ça pour lui. J'aurais dût le laisser tranquille, j'aurais dût … Ne pas m'approcher de lui. Ça aurait été préférable pour nous deux en fin de compte.**

**La dernière image de lui me hante et me hantera toujours, ses yeux noirs blessés, il était confus, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il avait conscience que je sois là, avec lui, sur ce toit. Il a même laissé des larmes coulées sur ses joues, lui, le fier, qui n'osait même pas dire « je t'aime », enfaîte il ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais me l'avait souvent montré, que je comptais pour lui. Et moi comme un con, je lui ai pris sa virginité comme si ce n'était qu'une putain. À même le mur. Je lui ai même volé ses premiers sourires, ses premiers baisés, ses premiers soupirs, toute ses première fois enfaîte. Je ne l'ai pas respecté. J'ai pris et je suis partit. Je suis un salaud. J'ai eu le droit de posé mes mains sur son corps, j'ai même eu le droit de respirer son odeur, et ça fait mal, croyais moi, une lame enfoncée droit dans mon âme, regardez en moi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme. Je m'en veux … Je l'ai trop blessé.**

**Je me rappelle encore du jour où je l'ai vue pour la première fois, plutôt quand il m'est rentré dedans plutôt. Je lui avais tendu ma main qu'il attrapa. Il avait levé la tête et il m'a regardé. C'était assez troublant, il me regardait comme si j'étais la personne la plus belle au monde. Il bégayait juste pour me dire merci. Il était mignon.**

**J'étais gêné. Je remarqua alors que je lui tenais toujours la main, et je la lâcha doucement pour encore sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne. On m'appelait, je lui souris et partis rejoindre mes amis.**

**Je savais que je lui plaisait. Ça se voyait.**

**J'étais avec Neji et Kiba, deux potes. Ils me demandèrent ce qui m'avait retenue autant de temps. Je leurs raconta alors ce qui c'était passé avec le brun dont je ne connaissait même pas le nom, qui était mignon, il faut le dire. Il était petit. Avec ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit et ses yeux noirs, également. Il avait la peau toute pâle et super douce pire qu'une fille. Oui, il était adorable.**

**Et je crois que je n'aurais jamais dût leur en parler. Parce que peut-être que sans leurs conneries, entre Sasuke et moi, ça aurait marcher. Enfin, je crois que là, je me trouve des excuses. Je ne suis pas pardonnable et ne le saurais jamais**

**Neji et Kiba le connaissait, ils étaient dans la classe du brun. Ils me dirent aussi, que ce mec était une vrai tombe. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, s'intéressait à personne. Qu'il était super coincé, qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec quelqu'un. Et moi, dans tout ça, ils réussirent à me convaincre que je devais réussir à lui prendre sa première fois. Un paris stupide pour des adolescents stupides qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, j'étais comme eux au final. J'étais et je resterais con. Et comme le con que je suis, je me suis laissé convaincre, hein. Mais avec toute cette histoire, ils m'ont pas donné son prénom, juste qu'il mangé tous les jours sur le toit.**

**J'y ai réfléchie beaucoup et beaucoup. Et pourquoi pas ?**

**Si je pouvais me le faire. Où était le mal..? Enfin c'est ce que je me disais.**

**Pendant une semaine, je ne le vis pas, comme si il avait disparu de la circulation … et ben mon bon monsieur, la séduction est un jeu bien difficile, je vous l'assure. Les gens ne pourraient pas avoir un GPS sur eux, comme ça, il serait plus facile à trouver. Ce serait plus simple, je vous le promets, c'est une idée a exploitée !**

**Je sortais d'une salle en rigolant, quand je le vis juste devant moi, comme si, il s'était téléporté là, j'étais assez surpris mais bon après au moins dix bonnes secondes, il fallait que je bouge, donc je lui demanda s'il pouvait bouger, et je lui ai même dit s'il te plais (Vous voyez l'effort quoi que j'ai fait). Vous voyez le gentleman qui ait en moi. Je vous impressionne. Il s'est mis à bégayer et il se poussa. Et je passa à coté de lui. Je lui frôla la main, délibérément.**

**Quel frôler ? Je lui ai carrément caressé la main, oui ! **

**Je me retournai pour voir sa réaction, j'ai juste pu voir qu'il se tenait la main. Ça a fait son petit effet. Et je partis tranquillement en cours.**

**A midi, je l'attendais sur le toit, allongé. J'avais les yeux fermés. Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens.**

**Il s'approchait. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je sentais un mouvement très près de moi et décida d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière m'agressa la rétine, donc je papillonna quelques secondes.**

**Il s'écarta, pris en faute. Je sentais mon cœur battre a vive allure, il rougissait comme une écolière. C'était adorable.**

**« Tu es beau quand tu rougis ! » Dis-je.**

**Et il semblait content, je ne comprenais pas, j'ai juste dit qu'il était beau, chose qui était vrai. Il me remercia avec une toute petite voix, toute mignonne. J'imagine très bien l'intonation de cette voix entrain de gémir et de me supplier d'aller plus fort et plus profondément en lui … Je m'égare là. En tout cas, il me fit rire. Oui, je rigolais. Et lui, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de bouder en croisant les bras. Je n'en pouvais plus, il était tellement adorable que je ries encore plus fort. Je me leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant qu'il était vraiment mignon et commença à partir. Mais sa main attrapa la mienne. Il ne voulais pas que je partes. C'était encourageant.**

**Je le regardai, et il me dit : « Manges avec moi ! »**

**Je lui souris et me rassois. Il remarque, que je n'ai rien à manger. Il me tend alors son plat, il est assez grand pour deux.**

**Et on le partage. Ça commence très bien. Enfin, je mange presque tout. Je lui demande pourquoi il ne mange pas et il me répond qu'il n'a pas vraiment faim. La cloche sonne. Je n'avais pas remarqué a quel point le temps passe vite. Je me lève et commences a partir. Et je me retourne, et lui demande :**

**« Enfaîte , c'est quoi ton prénom ? Parce que je ne le sais toujours pas et que toi, tu sembles connaître le mien.**

**- C'est Sasuke. »**

**Et je partis. Sasuke, c'était original comme prénom.**

**Il était mignon, je ne savais plus si je devais vraiment lui prendre sa virginité … c'est cru à dire comme ça mais bon c'est la réalité. Donc je partis voir Neji. Je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas si c'est une bonne idée, de jouer avec les sentiments des gens mais il me répondit : « Avoue qu'enfaîtes tu n'y arriverais pas, c'est trop dur pour toi, dis moi ça, et peut-être que tu pourrais abandonner et il faudra aussi que tu me donne l'argent qu'on a parier ! Sinon tu ne peux que continuer. »**

**Mais jamais, moi vivant, je ne pouvais dire que je ne pourrais l'avoir. Je sais que c'est une raison stupide, juste parce que je ne veux jamais m'avouer vaincu, j'ai fait une connerie. J'aurais du abandonné à ce moment là … J'aurais du ! Mais je ne devais que continuer; je n'avais même pas répondu a Neji et je suis partit lui tournant le dos. Disons les choses clairement, j'ai fais cela, j'ai tout gâcher, pour une question de fierté. Oui, une raison stupide.**

**Le lendemain devant le lycée, je l'aperçus. Je le vis sourire, il était vraiment beau comme garçon. C'était bête à avouer, mais rien que de le voir, me redonnait le moral.**

**Je le vis et lui souris en retour. Étonnamment, j'avais les mains moites, j'étais angoissé. C'était bizarre de ressentir ça. C'était inconnue pour moi, toutes ses émotions. Et à la fois tellement excitant, l'inconnue.**

**Le midi arriva plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Et je monta sur le toit pour manger. Je l'entendis. Il vint enfin.**

**Mon regard posé sur lui, devait sûrement lui brûlait la peau, tellement il était chaud. En tout cas il lui faisait de l'effet.**

**Comme hier, on partageait son repas. Mais là, c'était étrange. De ma propre volonté, nos doigts se touchaient plus qu'il ne le fallait. Mes regards étaient très, je ne sais comment le dire autrement, chauds. Je voulais lui donner chaud, comme il me donnait chaud.**

**Je le faisais rougir très souvent, il est tellement beau ce gars, j'en pouvais plus. Oui, c'est ça, il me troublait, chacun de ses gestes me mettaient en émois.**

**J'étais le seul pour lui, je savais que j'étais le seul qu'il touchait et regardait ainsi. Là, j'aurais dû m'arrêter. Oui, c'est ce jour, où, je nous ai condamné … Ce jour, fut le commencement de notre perte. Le compte à rebours avant notre mort.**

**Et chaque jour, on recommençait, on se retrouvait sur le toit pour manger. Mais à chaque fois, cela allait de plus en plus loin dans nos rapprochements. À croire qu'on ne pouvait plus se passait de contacts, il fallait que je le touches, il fallait qu'il me touche. Et chaque jour, on en voulait un peu plus.**

**Et je devenais vraiment bizarre, on s'ignorer dans le lycée à part quelques signes discrets de ma part, qu'il semblait apprécier. Je le sentais, il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent, et pourtant, tout le monde aller le savoir de la plus atroce des manières.**

**Donc, je disais, on s'était beaucoup rapproché ces derniers jours. Et il y a carrément des jours, où l'on ne mangeait même pas, préférant mettre le peu de temps qu'on avait, à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était vraiment un lien étrange qu'on avait.**

**Sasuke était mien.**

**Je me rappelle du jour où, on a eu cette discussion, la sexualité et l'amour. Qui peut parler de ça, naturellement ? Ben, je ne vous cache pas que moi, ça ne me gênait qu'à moitié. Le sexe est une chose naturelle, une chose de tellement plaisant, normalement. Je dis bien normalement car il y a des gens qui n'ont pas cette chose.**

**Je me rappelle, Sasuke m'avait dit : « Bon, bah, je suis puceau, j'ai jamais embrassé et j'ai jamais eu de petite amie ou petit copain. »**

**J'ai rigolé, il semblait tellement gêner, s'en était comique. Et moi, qui lui disait que j'avais beaucoup d'expérience, beaucoup beaucoup. Vous savez, j'ai perdu ma virginité à 14 ans. Et après, je ne me suis pas contenté d'une ou deux fois. Il y a eu des filles et des garçons. À cette époque, je prenais le plaisir, là où, je le trouvais. Quand, je lui ai dit ça, j'ai vu, il a commencé à paniquer. Il devait s'imaginer que j'allais le forcé. Enfin, que j'allais ne pas pouvoir attendre. Il était tellement près du compte, si il avait su …**

**Je le savais, il n'était pas près … Il n'était pas près !**

**Ça faisait plus de deux mois, deux courts mois où l'on se voyait toutes les pauses midis. On était vraiment très proche, même très ambiguë. C'était le but.**

**Mais, un jour, où l'on se parlait normalement, je m'arrêtai de parler. Je le regardai dans les yeux, comme dans les premiers jours, avec ce regard qui voulait tout dire, je le regardais intensément. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait enfin compris ce que signifiait ce regard : du désir ! Je le désirais trop pour notre propre bien. Je le désirais, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa.**

**J'étais content. Pour la première fois, mon cœur battait fort. D'habitude, ça ne me faisait pas cela. Je savais ce qui allait ce passer. Ma tête se rapproché doucement de la sienne, je le regardais dans les yeux. Je le voyais, il commençait à fermer lentement les yeux, attendant le contact que je savais doux.**

**Et je l'embrassai, on s'embrassa, c'était son premier baiser. J'aurais dû m'arrêter là, à ce unique et merveilleux baiser. Pour une première fois, il embrassait bien, j'aime le contact de sa bouche sur la mienne. J'en voulais plus, tellement plus.**

**J'étais comme déconnecté du monde qui m'entoure, il n'y avais que lui et la douceur des ses lèvres. Lui et toujours lui. Je ne veux que lui. À cet instant, il n'était pas question de paris, juste de nous ! Et c'était tellement bien … Dommage que ce n'ai pas duré.**

**On s'embrassait encore et toujours, jusqu'à que la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début du cour. Je me détachai de lui, il était encore toute chose. Je me rendis compte qu'il il était allongé sur le dos et je le dominais de toute ma hauteur, j'étais allongé sur lui. Et il en rougit, c'était trop mignon. En rigolant, je lui ai dit qu'il était mignon. Comme d'habitude.**

**Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai repensé aux paroles de Neji. Moi, incapable de l'avoir. Je sais pas mais ces mots dans la même phrase, ça ne sonnaient pas bien. Je me demande pourquoi dans ce genre de moment, je pensai à lui. Mais c'est à ce moment, je le sais, que vraiment tout à basculer. Dans ma tête, l'histoire ne devait pas se dérouler comme elle s'est passé. Dans mon plan, l'histoire se déroulait, genre, je couche avec et après je lui expliquerais toute l'histoire; qu'au début ce n'était qu'un jeu mais au fil des jours, tout à changer. Au début, il le prendrait mal, mais après, normalement et après de nombreuses excuses, il me pardonnera. Mais merde, comment un plan aussi simplet aurait pu bien se dérouler, non mais franchement ! Honnêtement, je réfléchissais pas à ce moment et je n'avais pas prévu que Neji, fasse ses affaires dans mon dos … J'aurais dû prévoir avant.**

**Puis, je redevins sérieux, le regardai encore dans les yeux mais cette fois-ci, il était gêné.**

**« Je te veux, je te veux dans mon lit, je veux être en toi ! »**

**Regardez ! Voilà, ce que je lui avait dit.**

**Il était perdu, même moi je l'étais. Dans ma tête, ça sonnait mieux. Je le voyais, il le prenait mal en tout cas.**

**« Je ne suis pas une pute !**

**Je sais. Enfaîte je me suis mal exprimé, je te désire, je te veux, je veux te posséder en entier, dis-je.**

**Laisses moi du temps. »**

**Et il est partit, sans même un regard en arrière.**

**Une semaine maintenant. Une semaine où je ne l'avais pas vue, qu'il ne venait plus sur ce toit, une semaine qu'il m'évitait. Une semaine où j'étais en manque de lui. Je ne savais plus, il avait peut-être lâcher l'affaire. J'ai été trop brusque. J'aurai peut-être du attendre qu'il me demande de lui faire l'amour. Je lui ai posé une sorte d'ultimatum, non ?**

**Mais lui, aussi, il m'a jamais, clairement dit ce qu'il voulait. On sait tellement peu de choses l'un sur l'autre. Je me prends trop la tête.**

**Moi, je me rappelle de ma première fois, elle était bien, je ne vous parles pas de pétales de roses, ni de parfum, encore moins de bougies... C'était juste cette personne et moi, juste des caresses par-ci, des baisers par-là. Les gémissements étaient les seuls bruits qui déchiraient le silence. Enfaîte, c'était une première fois simple. J'ai rien regretté mais je sais que j'aurais pu trouver mieux. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec une fille dont je ne me rappelle même plus du prénom, ni même de la couleur de ses cheveux, ni du son de sa voix. Je l'ai complètement oublié.**

**Puis, un jour, j'attendais sur le toit comme depuis une semaine, j'espérais qu'il revienne, juste pour me dire un mot. Même si c'était pour me dire non, je voulais le voir. S'il savait comment il m'a manqué, il serait surpris. Puis, j'entendis le son de la porte. J'ai tourné la tête tellement vite. Comme les chiens, là, qui attendent leur maître. C'était un truc dément, j'étais carrément accroc, au point où je me compare à un chien, oui, j'étais atteint. Je le regardais, je le scannais, je voulais savoir, même si c'était un non, cela ne me faisait rien, mais j'étais comme curieux de connaître la réponse à cette semaine de réflexion.**

**Oui ou Non ?**

**…**

**« Je suis d'accord.»**

**Il avait juste dis ça. Et putain, j'étais surpris. Après tout le temps qu'il avait pris, tout le monde aurait pu pensait que c'était pour dire non.**

**Et là, plein d'images mentales de lui, nu, me vinrent à l'esprit. Je suis un sacré pervers quand même. Je le vis même frissonner sous mon regard. Oui, ce sera chaud nous deux !**

**C'était vachement excitant. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassa, d'une telle façon qu'il en restait encore tout retourner. J'aime vraiment sentir sa bouche sur la mienne. C'est bien. Je me sens tout bizarre, des sortes de papillons volant dans mon ventre.**

**Et je me séparai et lui chuchotai qu'on se reverrait ce week-end, rendez vous devant le lycée pour notre petite affaire.**

**Il rougit. Enfin notre petite affaire, pas si petite que ça.**

**La fin de semaine arriva, mais alors, très vite. Même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'on était déjà Samedi. Le jour J. Demain, j'aurais gagné, tout expliqué à Sasuke et après advienne que pourra. Il comprendra. Parce maintenant, je ne joue pas vraiment avec lui, parce que je suis sincère avec lui. Je pense, maintenant, que j'aurai du lui expliquer la situation avant. Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière malheureusement.**

**Au début de la journée, j'étais de bonne humeur, en plus. J'allais lui faire l'amour … Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu. Mais il a fallut que je vois Neji. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis le début de cette histoire, il est méchant comme ça. Il a un problème ce mec. Je sais je me trouve encore des excuses et je repousse encore une fois la faute sur lui. Alors que je le sais, vous le savez, on le sait tous l'unique responsable de cette connerie, c'est moi. Bref, je l'ai vu et au lieu de me parler, il m'a envoyé un SMS qui disait « Échec de la mission ! » et pleins d'autres me rabaissant. Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi ce mec était mon ami avant. Échec … Échec ! On verra bien c'est quoi un échec ! Voilà, il venait de tout gâcher … Enfin, j'aurai du savoir me contrôler, malheureusement, ce jour-là, je n'ai pas su.**

**Il avait gâcher ma journée … Bon j'attends Sasuke, les mains dans les poches. Quand je le vis enfin, il n'y a pas de temps pour les bonjours, je lui attrape la main et je cours vers une ruelle. J'étais tellement remonté que je courrais super vite, je ne vous cache pas qu'à ce moment je m'en foutais pas mal de Sasuke.**

**On arrive devant une sorte de hangar bizarre.**

**J'y rentre. C'est jolie. Il n'y a rien a dire sur sa. Je pourrais même vivre dedans. C'était une maison camouflé dans un gros truc moche. C'était notre repère avec Neji et Kiba. Mais bon, je m'attarde pas trop sur la décoration, hein ! Je lui saute dessus, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, j'ai du le surprendre.**

**Je le fais se reculer, il percute le mur. Je le plaque encore plus durement contre le mur. Même moi, je ne me reconnais pas. J'étais grave brutal. Ma bouche dévore son visage, il n'y a plus aucune trace de douceur. Je ne ressens pas cette douce décharge électrique, juste de la colère, une colère sans nom, contre Neji mais encore plus contre moi. Et il faut que je l'évacue. Désolé Sasuke mais c'est toi, ma victime.**

**Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je n'y arrive plus. Ma bouche descend dans son cou. Ma langue le taquinait encore et encore. Ma main le parcourt, je retire son pull et son t-shirt en même temps.**

**Vous croyez que je vais le prendre sur ce mur la ?**

**Malheureusement, oui.**

**Je déboutonne son pantalon et le retire. Son boxer suit vite le reste. Il est nu devant moi. Son corps me rend toute chose. Il est vraiment sublime.**

**Je lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il était beau, qu'il devait se laisser faire, et que je bandais juste en me regardant. Quel romantisme ! Je lui ai dis des trucs mais oh mon Dieu, je ne suis pas moi ! Je viens de l'insulter de salope là. Je ne me reconnais pas ! Pourquoi je fais ça ? Putain, si je le savais moi-même.**

**Il avait les larmes au yeux. J'ai envie de le consoler mais je ne peux pas, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Il tremble. Je le porte, ses jambes s'accrochent automatiquement autour de mes hanches. Je peux même pas dire je le caresse parce que non, je le tripote.**

**Avec une main, je déboutonne mon propre pantalon. Où sont passé les préliminaires, les caresse et les bisous ?**

**Et dire qu'il allait perdre sa virginité avec un mec comme moi. Je me dégoutte. C'est trop tard …**

**Je le retourne et le replace contre le mur. Je le courbe un petit peu. Je rentre un doigt en lui. C'était tout chaud et serré. Je le lui rentre et sort de l'intérieur de son intimité. Au bout d'un moment, je lui mets trois doigts. Je le prépare. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, je savais que je devrais arrêter mais … C'était comme si mes démons intérieurs refaisaient surface et me contrôler. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. C'est le noir, je n'ai plus vraiment conscience des choses. Enfin, je mis mon membre en lui. Il avait mal, je le savais. Il pleurait, il pleurait. Oh mon Dieu, les larmes coulées. Il regrette. Il regrette. Merde ! Il regrette.**

**Je ne veux plus. C'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je rentrais violemment en lui. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mais je sais qu'après un moment, je me suis libéré en lui, et je me suis retiré.**

**Ses jambes ne tiennent plus. Il tombe parterre. Il tremble toujours. Il est assis, les larmes coulant encore et toujours. Ses yeux sont embrouiller, à cause des larmes. Je m'habille. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation, il fallait que je règle cela avec Neji, il fallait que je règle tout. Je lui ai dit de me pardonner et qu'il comprendra, mais il faut qu'il me fasse confiance, je me suis excusé; mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait comprit. Et je suis partit. J'aurai peut-être du rester, hein ?**

**Mais quand je m'en vais, je reste dix minutes, là, devant la porte. La nausée me prit et je vomis toutes mes tripes sur le sol. Je m'assis parterre, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Et là, j'ai compris, j'ai compris qu'être un homme ce n'était pas çà. J'avais déjà tout gâcher, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je viens de voir Sasuke … Il était en pleurs. Il marchait sans l'air de savoir où il allait. J'ai décider de le suivre. Dans cet état, il pouvait lui arriver un truc de très grave … Et je ne voulais pas avoir ça en plus sur ma conscience. Mais bon, il arrivait chez lui, sans encombre. Heureusement. C'est décidé, lundi, j'irai réglé mes comptes avec Neji et je reconquerrai Sasuke. Je l'aime !**

**Oui, ça devait être ce jour où je me suis rendue compte …**

**Lundi. Les cours, j'allais le revoir. Serait-il sur le toit comme d'habitude ? J'espère mais non. Sa ferait trop bizarre. Tout le monde me regarde, c'est assez étrange. Ils chuchotent sur mon passages, certains gloussent mais la plupart me regarde avec envie. J'ai fais quoi ?**

**…**

**Ils savaient. C'était pour cette raison, il savaient. Mais qui ..?**

**Neji ? Mais comment il saurait ?**

**Je me mets à courir, je ne veux plus voir tous ses regard posé sur moi. Je suis con. Moi qui pensait que rien n'allait changé. Je vois Neji. Il avec un groupe de garçons, ils entrent dans les toilettes. Je décide d'y aller mais je reste devant la porte pendant environs 5minutes. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Puis je les entends dire des: « Sasuke enfaîte c'est une salope ! », « Je veux bien entrer dans son petit cul moi ! », et toujours d'autre conneries du genre. Là je ne me retiens plus, j'entre. Je voulais le défendre, vraiment. Je voulais les faire taire, leur dire que c'était faux, que Sasuke était tout sauf une salope. Que juste il avait aimé la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment.**

**Mais au final, j'ai dis : « J'ai gagné mon pari, je me suis fait Sasuke ! Donnez moi l'argent ! »**

**QUEL CON ! Il était où mon putain de discours, où était passé mon courage ? Puis je vois quelqu'un courir. C'était un garçon. Sasuke ? Oui, c'était lui. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer que tout lui tombé déjà en pleine face ! Il passe à coté de moi. Je murmure son prénom, je sais pas si il m'a entendu. Il s'en va. Je n'ai même pas essayé de le rattraper, c'était trop tard mais Dieu seul sait que j'aurai dû. J'ai mal, vachement mal. Là. Dans ma poitrine. Puis je regarde Neji. Il sourit. Et là, il me dit « Tu sais la prochaine fois, vérifie qu'il n'y ai pas de caméras, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte faut dire ! ». Il m'a filmé. Ce fils de pute m'avait filmé et avait montré cela à toute l'école. Je voulais même pas le frapper. Je pensais simplement que c'était un pote mais je me suis trompé. Je l'ai poussé et suis partit à la recherche de Sasuke. Il fallait que je lui explique. Je voulais même pas son pardon, juste sa compréhension. Que j'ai été aveuglé par ma fierté, que je ne voulais pas que cela ce passe comme ça. Mais vous vous rendez compte, je l'ai détruit. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait !**

**Je savais où il était: sur le toit !**

**J'y cours, je le vois. Il a l'air perdu. Il marche, il marche et toujours il marche tout droit. Il va tomber, je crie son prénom mais il semble ne pas m'entendre. Il continue de marcher. Non arrête toi. S'il te plaît, regarde moi. Il ne voit pas. Il ne me voit pas. Et là, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Il est tombé ; et je n'ai même pas pu lui expliqué. Il est tombé. A cause de moi. Et soudain, je me ressaisis, je cours vers l'endroit où il était tombé. Et j'ose regarder en bas. Et je te vois. Toi. Ton corps, en bas. Je t'ai tué. S'il te plaît dites moi que c'est un rêve. J'entends des cris. Et là, je me dit que ce n'est pas un rêve. JE L'AI TUÉ ! Mon cœur saute comme si j'étais sur une montagne russe. Sa semble durée longtemps. Le monde s'arrête autours de moi. Mes jambes tremblent. Je tremble de partout. Et je cris et pleure. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je descend du toit. Je cherche Neji. Et je me retiens plus, je le frappe, je le frappe, je le frappe. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas que de sa faute, il fallait que je m'évacue. Il fallait que cette haine et cette tristesse sortent. J'étais aveuglé par ces sentiments. Tout le monde autours de moi été choqué. Je m'en était mort !**

**Mon souffle se fit saccadé. Mon cœur battait à vive allure. J'entendais encore des cris. L'amour est trop grand et monstrueux pour moi. J'étais trop monstrueux pour l'amour.**

**Vous savez, de fois, je me réveille, et je pense que c'est faux, que je n'ai pas brisé une vie et au bout de 10 minutes, la réalité me rattrape, et les larmes, juste des larmes tombent sur mes joues. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué mon unique amour … Et pourquoi ? Pour de l'argent mais, surtout, une fierté mal placé.**


End file.
